117 años
by krola
Summary: Caroline Forbes cumple 117 años y el mundo NO le parece un lugar hermoso.


****Cuando leí en un spoiler que Klaus iba a tener un "interés romántico" (como dicen los americanos), pensé en quién podría ser y me vino a la mente Caroline. Adoro a su personaje y pensé que su alegría y su neurótico carácter contra la impulsividad y la desconcertante dulzura de Klaus serían una mezcla entretenida de ver. Aún así, esta idea tampoco estaba muy fermentada, no hasta que vi la escena del episodio 3x11 (Our Town), estoy segura de que sabéis a cuál me refiero. Fue la primera escena importante entre estos personajes y estaba tan bien escrita, tenían tanta química y resultaba tan creíble y al mismo tiempo sorprendente la actitud de Klaus que me convertí al instante, con una única escena, en fan de esta pareja. Y de repente: ¿Tyler quién?

Y así surgió esto:

**117 años**

_El mundo no era un lugar hermoso. _

Trágica ironía, pensó, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la estaca entre sus manos. Se mantuvo quieta, con los brazos alzados, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado en el momento exacto en el que Caroline iba a penetrar la estaca en su corazón sin latidos. Pero todo continuaba su curso, el tiempo lo envejecía todo, le quitaba la vida a todo excepto a ella misma. El claxon de los coches sonaba en la distancia, las luces parpadeaban creando un ambiente feriante en plena noche oscura. Caroline se encontraba sola en un descampado, resguardada por la niebla penetrante, como un fantasma que se mantenía distante, que podía observar en silencio sin ser visto. Sus intensificados sentidos fueron testigos de la tragedia. Escuchó los gritos, vio las luces, oyó el inútil frenazo y el golpe de un menudo cuerpo contra el automóvil. Desde la lejanía, le pareció a Caroline que era una bestia metálica la que se había tragado a un niño, como muchos de aquellos monstruos que se esconden debajo de la cama, inventados para asustar a los niños más pequeños. En aquel momento, mientras que ella intentaba dar fin a su existencia, la fría carretera le arrebataba la vida a un niño pequeño… Y Caroline no pudo evitar sentir envidia de esa alma que se despegaba de su cuerpo. Trágica ironía.

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera se activó en ese momento y Caroline tuvo la impresión de que, en lugar de indicar la hora, había acelerado el tiempo para que volviera a su transcurso natural. La alarma pitó insistente en su muñeca: _Felicidades Caroline Forbes, feliz cumpleaños._ Tenía 24 horas para cumplir su nuevo propósito: dejar de existir. Hacía años que había decidido que su último aliento sería expirado en alguno de sus cumpleaños.

El olor a sangre no tardó en despertar sus sentidos vampíricos. Caroline apretó los dientes y se mantuvo quieta, cerrando los puños, como si su cuerpo estuviera empujándole hacia el centro de la tragedia con voluntad propia. Había algo humano aún dentro de ella que le impedía acercarse a aquel accidente dantesco, su cuerpo entero le exigía que se alimentara pero Caroline no estaba dispuesta a ver los ojos sin brillo de aquel muchacho. Eso era lo peor de su existencia, que jamás había encontrado aquel botón en el que todo sentimiento se desconectaba. Se había vuelto más egoísta, más banal y menos sensible pero no había conseguido transformarse en un monstruo, en un verdadero vampiro. Se había quedado atascada en los diecisiete años, entre el ser humano y el vampiro y sin ser realmente ninguno de ambos.

* * *

><p>El alcohol tenía ciertas dotes medicinales y la barra húmeda de un bar destilaba un aroma deprimente que conjuntaba con sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendía la afición de Damon Salvatore a los hielos, el whiskey y los vasos de cristal. Había algo tristemente heroico en la forma en la que sujetaba un vaso de cristal, en la forma en la que éste era una parte más de su cuerpo, un miembro más que lo identificaba. Pensar en Damon resultó más doloroso de lo que se imaginó y Caroline intentó ahogar su humanidad en el fondo de la copa. Habían pasado muchos años peros la romántica muerte de Damon Salvatore siempre le hacía regresar a los felices momentos en Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes era como un soldado que después de la guerra, después de haber perdido y ganado sus propias batallas, se había encontrado encerrada en una eterna calma sin que ninguna meta resultara lo suficiente esencial.<p>

- ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú sola en un lugar como éste?

El aliento a alcohol añejo la abordó antes que sus palabras. Caroline se permitó mirar de reojo a su nuevo compañero. Éste posó su mano en su muslo con la seguridad de un hombre cuya confianza provenía únicamente del fondo de su copa. Años atrás, cuando aún podía envejecer y morir, Caroline habría sentido pánico ante la cercanía de este borracho pero el miedo era un derecho que se había esfumado junto a su humanidad. Echaba de menos la incertidumbre de la vida, la muerte y el dolor.

- Soy mayor de lo que parezco- respondió Caroline, agradecida en parte de que aquel hombre rotundo y rosado la alejara de sus pensamientos sobre los amigos que había perdido en el pasado.

El borracho rió, tomándose su comentario como una broma- ¿Dónde está tu madre, preciosa?

Caroline odiaba aquella pregunta que era formulada con más frecuencia de la que ella deseaba. Sin embargo, siempre le resultaba más difícil mantenerse callada que hablar. Aquella era una de las cualidades que el tiempo no había podido erosionar: su nerviosa verborrea y la apariencia de fresca alegría, un apariencia falsa que se adhería a su semblante. Porque pese a lo que cualquiera podría ver reflejado en sus ojos, Caroline Forbes hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el optimismo.

- La enterré hace unos años- respondió- Hace cuarenta años, exactamente- Resultaba atractivo confesarle a los borrachos el secreto de su inhumanidad. Aunque el recuerdo del funeral de su madre siempre le provocaba un sabor agrio en la boca. Los años pasaban pero eran incapaces de borrar el momento en el que Caroline Forbes tuvo que esconderse en una rama superior de un abeto del cementerio para asistir a la despedida de su madre sin que nadie se percatara de que la dulce hija de la Sheriff Liz no había envejecido un ápice en 60 años.

El hombre parpadeó confuso durante algunos segundos, luego forzó una sonrisa al comprender que una joven adolescente no podría haber enterrado a su madre hacía cuarenta años. Inclinó su redondo cuerpo hacia Caroline, colocando sus labios cerca de su oído.

- Me gustan las chicas con sentido del humor. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

No era una propuesta atractiva y la mezcla del aroma de alcohol y sudor no convertía a aquel borracho en un manjar apetitoso. Sin embargo, los cumpleaños siempre provocaban que Caroline disminuyera sus altas exigencias.

- ¿Qué me dices, Cariño?- preguntó el borracho. Caroline arrugó la nariz ante el apelativo cariñoso, por su mente cruzó la imagen de cierto híbrido conocido. Por supuesto, su decisión no sería influenciada en absoluto por el recuerdo de Klaus.

* * *

><p>Los faros de su coche iluminaban la carretera vacía. Caroline apretaba las manos en el volante y su miraba no se desviaba de los carriles. Aún así, podía notar los ojos nerviosos de su acompañante fijados en ella, como si temiera que en un parpadeo ella fuera a desaparecer. Podría hacerlo, Caroline podía moverse a una velocidad tan descomunal que el ojo humano sólo apreciaría un halo traslúcido. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus cualidades sobrenaturales habían dejado de resultarles interesantes, eran su nueva normalidad, echaba de menos las limitaciones humanas.<p>

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Caroline, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

El hombre tardó en responder, como si estuviera aún convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo aquello era real. Convenciéndose de que estaba en el coche de una chica hermosa… las expectativas de aquella noche hicieron que se sonrojara y un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Justin- respondió con una voz débil, como si las palabras se hubieran atragantado en su garganta.

- Bien, Justin, mi nombre es Caroline y hoy es muy cumpleaños- dijo la joven, mirándolo sonriente- Antes adoraba mis cumpleaños, los amaba, _todo el mundo_ amaba mis cumpleaños pero ahora… bueno, la gente muere ¿sabes?

Justin, que había abierto la boca para felicitarle, se quedó en silencio al no comprender la lógica que unía las declaraciones de la joven. ¿Qué relación tenían los cumpleaños con la muerte? ¿No se suponían que eran lo contrario, una oda a la vida, al momento del nacimiento?

- Feliz cumpleaños- consiguió decir Justin, sin comprender porqué una joven tan guapa estaba malgastando la noche de su cumpleaños con él. Un pobre borracho con una vida fugaz no podía llegar a comprender lo que significaban los cumpleaños para alguien como Caroline Forbes. Ella sonrió con cierta melancolía y se concentró en la carretera, aunque no necesitaba de todos sus sentidos para conducir con seguridad. De nuevo recordó su vida en Mystic Falls, recordó a Bonnie, recordó a Matt y recordó a sus padres. Recordó sus rostros jóvenes y cómo el tiempo había maltratado sus cuerpos, cómo las arrugas habían agrietado su piel y sus cuerpos habían perdido firmeza. Y a pesar de la fealdad de la vejez, ella los envidiaba.

Siempre era doloroso recordar el romántico final de Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert. Ella se había negado a convertirse en vampiro, había crecido, se había casado, había tenido hijos… pero su vida humana no la había alejado de los hermanos Salvatores. Se había convertido en una experta de la doble vida, de la mentira y la decepción. Era la única forma que había encontrado de conciliar su deseo de ser humana y su amor por los hermanos Salvatores, especialmente por Damon. Cuando cumplió 35 años perdió la vida en un accidente de tráfico, igual que sus padres. Era irónico que Elena Gilbert que había sobrevivido a la ira de vampiros, al sacrificio de híbridos y a la envidia de seres supernaturales hubiera sucumbido ante la tecnología humana. Un monstruo metálico, recordó Caroline, volviendo a ver en su mente el accidente que había presenciado hacía pocas horas. Damon había intentado continuar sin ella, había intentando conformarse con algunos encuentros esporádicos con Katherine, había intentado creerse que Katherine era en realidad Elena… pero finalmente decidió que ya había vivido durante muchos años. Una mañana decidió salir a dar un paseo y dejó su anillo en su mesilla de noche. Caroline no era lo suficiente valiente para imitarle, ni siquiera había sido capaz de clavarse una estaca en el corazón.

Pero lo haría, decidió, en algún momento de aquel día interminable dejaría de ser una vampiresa. Se convertiría en nada.

- Estamos llegando- informó- mi casa está cerca.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore no era un buen compañero de piso. Era sucio, tremendamente sucio. Caroline se había cansado de limpiar la sangre y las articulaciones mutiladas. Se estaba cansando de enterrar los cuerpos desangrados de muchas jóvenes. Pero él era lo único que le quedaba, Stefan Salvatore, conocido como el destripador… un reflejo del que una vez había sido su mentor. Caroline no podía juzgarle, ella misma sentía cada día menos respeto por la vida humana… aunque se había sentido incapaz de mostrarse del todo insensible. Su moralidad era aún demasiado alta para una vampiresa.<p>

En el día de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, el apartamento que compartían estaba limpio, reluciente. Quizás era un gesto de deferencia que había hecho Stefan hacia ella, su forma de decir _Felicidades. _Si Caroline envidiaba a Damon por su valentía también envidiaba a Stefan por su aguante. Él que había perdido todo, a la mujer que había amado y al hermano mayor… Caroline aún le escuchaba hablar con Damon en sueños o a veces olvidaba que él ya no existía. Un mundo sin Damon Salvatore no tenía la suficiente solidez para Stefan.

Justin sintió desconcierto por primera vez cuando entró en el apartamento. Era una casa más grande de lo que él había imaginado. Aún recordaba los pisos de estudiantes de su generación, pequeños, casi agobiantes. La luz tenía una tonalidad anaranjada que provocaba unos duros reflejos en los presentes, dándoles cierta apariencia siniestra. Justin no le dedicó demasiado tiempo a su sensación de malestar, atribuyendo ésta en gran parte a los síntomas del alcohol que comenzaban a removerse dentro de él, provocando mareos y fatiga. Justin se encerró en el cuarto de baños que le había indicado Caroline y antes de cerrar la puerta, lo último que escuchó fue las explicaciones que le daba Caroline a su compañero de piso:

- Necesita ducharse- dijo la joven como si fuera natural acoger a los borrachos de los deprimentes bares para ofrecerles un lugar en el que asearse. Justin no escuchó la respuesta y se preguntó si el tal Stefan era mudo o si su silencio era parte de su serio carácter. Su mirada le resultaba espeluznante.

* * *

><p>Incluso en una situación de peligro como aquella, el alcohol que lo convertía en borracho impedía que se asustara por completo de los seres demoníacos que tenía frente a él. Sentía cierta desazón, cierto cosquilleo asustadizo en el interior de su estómago pero el pánico aún no había llegado a su punto álgido. No podía moverse, pero Justin no se molestó en preguntarse por qué su cuerpo había muerto repentinamente. Su alma parecía removerse dentro de él, incapaz de retomar las riendas de sus articulaciones. Stefan Salvatore le había exigido que se quedara quieto, que no tuviera miedo y la voluntad de Justin obedecía. Caroline Forbes estaba arrodillada frente a él mirándole con ojos de disculpa y una sonrisa resignada.<p>

- ¿Te he dicho que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- preguntó. Justin quiso asentir con la cabeza pero estaba completamente paralizado. Era como un animal enjaulado, como un personaje secundario de una película de terror, de los que mueren tras los primeros cinco minutos del largometraje. Era insignificante y estaba demasiado confuso, demasiado borracho y extrañamente tranquilo.

Caroline Forbes no esperó a la respuesta, sus colmillos volvieron a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios y sus hermosos ojos se convirtieron en unas profundas esferas oscuras, hundidas en las cuencas de sus ojos. Su rostro se desfiguró hasta dar forma al semblante de un monstruo. Entonces ella, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó como un animal salvaje contra su hombro. Justin notó el penetrante dolor cuando los colmillos rasgaron su piel. Notaba el peso de Caroline sobre la herida, cómo ella se aferraba a sus brazos, como si temiera que él pudiera escaparse. Pero Justin no se movía, no se podía mover. Un grito de dolor se había atragantado en su garganta y cuando Caroline volvió a chupar su sangre, Justin dejó escapar un grito lastimero. Gritó tan alto como sus pulmones le permitían y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando despertarse de la pesadilla.

Caroline se separó de su hombro y le miró nuevamente a los ojos. Colocó sus dedos en sus labios ensangrentados para exigirle silencio- No grites. No hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros somos los buenos- Caroline le miraba fijamente a los ojos y Justin notó una oleada de alivio. No gritaría, tenía la certeza de ello.

* * *

><p>Tenía los labios manchados de sangre pero decidió no limpiárselos, necesitaba convivir durante algunos segundos más con su parte animal. Aún podía saborear la sangre en sus propios labios y le daba una sensación de satisfecha gula. Había salido a la terraza para respirar aire fresco y que la brisa balanceara sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, su acentuado oído pudo escuchar los murmullos de Stefan mientras se alimentaba de Justin.<p>

- No lo mates- le había pedido Caroline. Stefan le había mirado con las cejas alzadas, como un niño al que le prohiben jugar con la pelota dentro de casa. Caroline le miró con severidad- Por favor.

La mirada de Stefan se había suavizado, por unos segundos se había asomado en sus pupilas el inocente vampiro que ella había conocido cuando era humana. Era por aquellos fugaces segundos por los cuales seguía viviendo con Stefan. También le había pedido que llevara a Justin a una zona segura, que lo curara con su sangre y le permitiera reposar. En cuanto Stefan abandonó la casa con la víctima, Caroline pudo escuchar su ausencia. Ahora el viento parecía intentar limpiar su monstruosidad y Caroline creyó que si se mantenía allí detenida, azotada por la agradable brisa, volvería a ser humana.

- _Feliz 117 años, querida- dijo una voz a su espalda- Te mantienes estupendamente bien. _

Su presencia no suponía ninguna sorpresa. Caroline se dio la vuelta con calma, articulando una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquel acento británico. No debería sonreír ante la presencia del enemigo, del mismo Satán, pero habían pasado tantos años que las etiquetas que se habían colocado durante aquella etapa habían perdido su significado.

- Son 100 años- corrigió Caroline, ofendida porque él se confundiera.

Klaus frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

- 117 años desde tu nacimiento, amor- dijo meneando aún la cabeza- Tú cuentas desde tu transformación.

Caroline le mantuvo la mirada durante largos segundos antes de responder- Aquellos 17 años ya no cuentan.

Klaus se acercó a ella y con el dedo pulgar apartó de sus labios los restos de sangre, Caroline le miró desde abajo con cierta fragilidad. Siempre que le tocaba volvía a ser la vampiresa recién nacida que temblaba bajo sus amenazantes pupilas. Caroline se forzó a despertarse de su hipnótica mirada y giró la cabeza con brusquedad, dando unos pasos para alejarse del cuerpo de Klaus. Rechazarle la devolvía a su época joven, al momento en el que él le había salvado ofreciéndole su sangre, al momento en el que habían bailado en su nueva mansión. Fingir indiferencia, como había hecho tantos años atrás, restauraba en parte su humanidad. Él en apariencia era el mismo, ella también, pero el tiempo había erosionado el contexto, había estropeado el momento y el ambiente. Los personajes secundarios se habían quedado en plano cuando los protagonistas lo habían abandonado ya hacía años. Caroline echaba de menos la guerra, odiaba la interminable calma.

- Hoy ha muerto un niño- dijo Caroline, recordando repentinamente aquel triste acontecimiento. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al corazón e imaginó el dolor que produciría la estaca al penetrarlo.

- Hoy han muerto muchos niños- dijo Klaus, con la insensibilidad que era natural en él.

Caroline se limitó a asentir, él tenía razón. La muerte volvía a ser el tema central de conversación, la belleza o la fealdad de la eternidad… antes coincidían en sus argumentos, cuando el optimismo de Caroline era aún uno de sus rasgos más evidentes. La muerte le recordó su propósito de cumpleaños. Miró a Klaus con interés, pensando que sería simbólico morir de la forma que debería haber muerto hacía años: En las manos del temido híbrido.

- ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Quiénes están apuñalados por la daga en esta ocasión?- preguntó Caroline.

Klaus mostró una sonrisa torcida. No era un secreto para nadie el cambiante temperamento del vampiro original, cómo actuaba con impulsividad. Si alguno de sus hermanos lo enfadaba, él no dudaba en traicionarlo con un largo e inmerecido descanso.

- Están todos bien, les encantará saber que has preguntado por ellos. Están todos vivos, aunque no lo suficiente mansos… creo que la edad me está convirtiendo en un sentimental- dijo Klaus. Caroline no estaba segura de si hablaba con sarcasmo o si realmente creía que su caprichoso carácter había cambiado- Rebekah te enviará un vestido por tu cumpleaños.

Caroline pensó que seguramente para cuando llegara ese vestido, sería demasiado tarde. Ella ya no estaría.

- ¿Y tu regalo?- preguntó Caroline. Klaus siempre había sido generoso con sus obsequios.

- ¿No es suficiente mi presencia?

Caroline se encogió de hombros y Klaus se acercó a ella, tanto que ella pudo notar su aliento sobre su nariz. Podía oler su perfume y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero ya no tenía miedo a la muerte. Todo lo contrario, la deseaba. Sin embargo, la presencia de Klaus siempre resultaba intimidante. Alto, fuerte, imprevisible… él miraba con firmeza y Caroline no necesitó escuchar su pregunta muda. ¿Qué ocurriría hoy? ¿Qué serían? ¿Conocidos, enemigos, amantes?

Klaus pegó su pecho contra el de Caroline y le abrazó con delicadeza, colocando sus labios cerca de su oreja derecha- Feliz cumpleaños, Caroline- le susurró, de forma sugerente.

Caroline lo sujetó de las muñecas para asegurarse de que no se apartaba- Muérdeme- le pidió, susurrándoselo también en el oído.

Hubiera imaginado sorpresa por parte de Klaus pero él no se inmutó. Quizás la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía. Se quedó paralizado durante largos segundos, con su mejilla rozando la de Caroline pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. La impulsividad de Klaus no tardó en aparecer y el híbrido comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Caroline gemió ante el contacto y se pegó aún más al cuerpo del enemigo. Había olvidado su petición cuando después de algunas caricias, los dientes afilados de Klaus rasgaron la piel de su hombro. En la misma zona que Tyler le había mordido cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Caroline pegó sus labios en uno de los hombros de Klaus mientras que él seguía saboreando su sangre, con más delicadeza que brusquedad.

- De nada- dijo Klaus, separándose de ella. Al no tener el cuerpo de Klaus como soporte, Caroline se balanceó sintiéndose repentinamente débil. El dolor de la herida se estaba volviendo cada segundo más intenso. Klaus la alzó en sus brazos y entró dentro del vacío apartamento para depositarla en el sofá.

Caroline le miró fijamente a los ojos y alargó la mano para que se la agarrara- Necesito tener una muerte tradicional- se explicó, entonando una pequeña sonrisa.

Klaus no le sujetó las manos, pero acarició sus dedos con sus yemas. Se sentó cerca y le mantuvo la mirada- ¿Estás segura de que soy yo lo último que quieres ver en tu vida?

Caroline no asintió pero tampoco negó con la cabeza. Permaneció con los ojos fijos en los de Klaus.

Klaus se había convertido en la única constante de su larga vida. Resultaba irónico y gracioso que alguna vez lo hubiera considerado su enemigo. Era el demonio, no tenía duda de eso pero Caroline hacía años que había dejado de preocuparse por el bien, por el mal y por la línea que los separaba.

- ¿A cuántos has matado desde tu transformación?

Caroline frunció las cejas, esforzándose en recordar- Tres, creo.

- Impresionante- reconoció Klaus, en su voz podía reconocerse el orgullo- Eres única, Caroline.

- Estoy segura de que en tu larga existencia has conocido a mucha gente _única_…- dijo Caroline en un susurro débil.

- Tal vez- Klaus se acomodó en el sofá junto a ella, sujetando su cabeza para colocarla sobre su regazo. La historia se repetía- ¿Qué tipo de funeral te gustaría?

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella insensible pregunta- Íntimo.

Klaus la abrazó, clavando su mentón en el cabello de Caroline. La historia se repetía- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si querías vivir sólo tenías que decirmelo?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza- Quiero morir- dijo, contradiciendo aquello que había pedido en su dieciocho cumpleaños.

- Lo siento, querida- dijo repentinamente Klaus. Caroline intentó girarse para mirarle, sin comprender de qué se disculpaba…- Dicen que soy bastante egoísta. No voy a permitir que tengas tu deseo- Antes de que Caroline pudiera comprender el significado de sus palabras, Klaus se mordió en su propia muñeca y obligó a Caroline a beber de su sangre curativa. Caroline luchó contra el fuerte brazo de Klaus, pero sentía cómo su sangre inundaba sus labios, su boca y su garganta. Volvió a saborear la vitalidad de su sangre, la intimidad del momento y la fuerza de su abrazo. El olor de Klaus la abordaba, hacía que se sintiera a salvo y protegida incluso cuando no quería. El demonio le estaba regalando la vida, nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Esta vez se despertó en el sofá, descansada y con una vitalidad renovada. En la mesa principal había una pequeña maceta con una rosa floreciente. Aquella planta hacía años que se había extinguido, pero ahí se encontraba, un hermoso relicario del pasado. Cuando se despertó y se encontró sola, se lamentó de la ausencia de Klaus y se maldijo a sí misma por echar de menos su abrazo. Viviría durante otro año más, se dijo. Caroline miró a la hermosa rosa y pensó que quizás el pasado no fuera tan inalcanzable, que si se podía recuperar aquella flor de las garras del ayer, quizás ella también pudiera sentirse tan optimista y viva como se había sentido entonces. Puede que incluso se planteara volver a Mystic Falls.<p>

- Veo que Klaus ha estado aquí- la voz de Stefan la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Caroline le miró adormilada- Bonita rosa- Stefan se quedó durante largos segundos mirándola, como si no se decidiera a formular alguna pregunta- ¿Por qué nunca has cedido a él? Hace años que no es nuestro enemigo…

Caroline entrecerró a los ojos, extrañada. Quizás sus sentimientos no eran tan evidentes como ella creía- He cedido a él, en muchas ocasiones.

Stefan le miró con sorpresa pero se limitó a asentir. Caroline recordó los momentos íntimos que habían compartido cuando su anhelo por la humanidad, ésa que surgía cuando lo rechazaba, no tenía suficiente poder para aplacar su deseo. Había cedido: lo había amado, lo había rechazado, lo había acariciado, lo había odiado… hasta el punto de que lo único constante en su relación era la sensación de fragilidad. Algo apreciado porque variaba, evolucionaba y se mantenía vivo.

**FIN**

Siempre se agradecen (mucho muchísimo) los reviews! Gracias por leer


End file.
